


Xmas Invite

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Grooves too, M/M, let the conductor be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: The Conductor invites Grooves over to his place for Xmas. Grooves appreciates it.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Xmas Invite

The Xmas decorating was already well under way when the Conductor arrived at the studio. Grooves’ doing no doubt, he’d probably called his penguins in early for this, he was _that_ into Xmas. Well, once the owls arrived, the Conductor would send them to help finish so they could all get to back to work on their movie. … Not that there was much left to do, only a few more rounds of editing before their big studio Xmas movie would be done. After that, there wouldn’t be much to do until the new year.

Several of the penguins called merry greetings as the Conductor passed by them. He responded with little more than grunts of acknowledgment; the morning was _not_ his time of day and he’d never understood the whole cheery greeting thing anyway, holiday season or not. If any of them were bothered, they gave no sign of it.

Upon reaching the office door, he knocked three time before letting himself in.

“Oh, good morning Connie, darling,” Grooves greeted him with a smile. “What’s that you got there?”

“Coffee,” the Conductor as he placed the drink carrier on Grooves’ desk. “Me pecking coffee maker broke this morning so I had to stop by the drive thru café on my way to work. And before you ask, yes, I got you your weird fancy complicated drink order.” It had so much sweetener in it, it didn’t even count as coffee anymore as far as he was concerned but Grooves liked it somehow anyway.

“Well aren’t you the best boyfriend a penguin could ask for, thank you and merry Xmas.”

“Merry Xmas,” the Conductor replied as he pulled his own drink – coffee with a normal amount of creamer – out of the drink holder before going to the other side of the room to sit at his desk.

They sat in silence for a while; Grooves working, the Conductor pretending to but really just sitting there and enjoying his coffee as he woke up a little more. It was a comfortable silence though, no tension or expectation to be friendly and chatty. It was… a good way to start the work day.

“You coming to my place for Xmas?” the Conductor eventually broke the silence. It was a question but he was pretty sure he knew the answer to already. Bringing it up was more a formality than anything else.

“If you would have me, I would love to join you for Xmas.” Grooves didn’t have any family and no friends outside of his job so where else would he go?

“Good. You think you could come over on Xmas Eve and be Santa for me grandkids? There’ll be milk and cookies in it for you as well as a place to spend the night.”

“Oh, well yeah, sure. That sounds like a lot fun actually.” The kids loved him and his cheery nature made him objectively better at being Santa than the Conductor could ever hope to be so it just made sense for him to do it.

“Thanks.”

There was a short pause before Groves replied. “No, thank _you_ for inviting me.”

“Eh, it ain’t that big a deal. Of course I invited you, we’re like… a thing now and you spent Xmas with me last year so why wouldn’t you this year? _And_ I could use your help with the grandkids, they’re a lot to handle this time of year and the older they get, the more energy they have and the less I have to deal with it. So really if anything, you’re doing me more of a favor by coming over than I am in inviting you.”

“It’s a big deal to me darling.” Grooves’ tone was unmistakably sincere. “It’s been… a long time since I last had anywhere to go on Xmas. So, thank you, I appreciate it and everything else you’ve done for me.” Suddenly he was behind the Conductor’s chair; hands on the Conductors shoulders, he bent over to give him a slight nuzzle, cheek to cheek – the bird equivalent of a kiss. “But let’s get to work now, huh?” he said as he straightened. “We got decorating to supervise and a movie to edit.”

With that, he was exiting the room, leaving the Conductor feeling a bit warmer than he had a few seconds ago. It wasn’t a big deal; Grooves was often affectionate and not afraid to get touchy-feely but… gosh the Conductor had fallen hard for him. They hadn’t even been dating for a full year yet and he was already head over heels in love. He wasn’t ready to say the words yet though, not after years of telling himself he’d never love again. But he was happy and he was _allowed_ to be, so was Grooves and thus they would have a happy Xmas together.

So after shaking it off, the Conductor stood and followed Grooves out. This Xmas movie had potential to be their best collab project yet and he was going to help make sure it was so.


End file.
